of Misaki's Kisses
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: Prompted on tumblr: Misaru/Sarumi drabble of the kisses between Saruhiko and Misaki. Sweet and fluffy recounts from Saruhiko's point of view.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own K project, it's GoRa and GoHands' fangirl torture device..

**Title:** of Misaki's Kisses

**Fandom: **K project

**Rating: **Rated T for mild boys' love.

**Relationships: Misaru/Sarumi **(Misaki/Saruhiko)

**Summary: **Drabble prompt: Write a very detailed, and I mean VERY detailed kiss between Saruhiko and Misaki! Short Misaru/Sarumi drabble of the kisses between Saruhiko and Misaki. I went crazily out of point, and this turned out very sweet and fluffy. One-Shot, rated T for boys' love themes. Still, I hope you'll enjoy! ;3

* * *

Sweet, slow, and completely light - that is how he remembers their first kiss. It was all pink- hidden from view amongst the Sakura trees, with the cherry blossoms showered all around their feet, their chestnut-brown uniform blending them into the scenic gardens.. And Misaki's blush was pink as well - soft, and subtle.. And beautiful. Puffed out cheeks and fluttering eyelashes squeezed shut to cover his brilliant irises, Misaki's entire expression betrayed his nervousness; but it was so, so absolutely breathtaking.. Saruhiko could barely even tear his eyes away to focus on the soft lips brushing against his own.

All he could see was Misaki.

Their lips met in a kiss for one eternal moment, just uncertain school boys trembling against each other's chests, hands balled into fists by their sides from the desperate need to clench onto something; but both of them were afraid to reach out for each other in fear of unsettling the perfect moment. There was no movement, no attempt to deepen the kiss.. Just a long moment of lips pressed innocently against the other's. Breaking apart in the next moment, Saruhiko finally opened his eyes sheepishly, expecting Misaki to be looking away in his shyness..

Only to find the red head studying him with softened eyes, and pursed lips that split into an innocent, wide grin the moment their gazes met.

"That was nice," he laughed, voice trailing off and hinting only barely that, just like Saruhiko, he would've wanted the kiss to deepen.. Indefinitely.

Saruhiko answered by reaching out finally, pulling the short boy by his waist into his embrace, and kissing him so soundly that they could no longer think about anything but each other's name. That evening, when they finally tore away from each other in the bed of cherry blossoms, having found themselves pushed and pulled onto the ground for more purchase against the other's body.. Saruhiko swore that he would forever remember just how Misaki liked his kisses, just as he would only moan Misaki's one name in his voice.

* * *

Wild, wet and desperate - that is the only way he can describe their reunion kiss. When Homra's King had departed and both clans had pulled their members out of the High school's Island eventually, Saruhiko found himself standing over the broken figure of Homra's vanguard.. Emptied of his emotions as he listened to his lover's brokenhearted cries, the repeatedly chanting his King's name.. Because he did not know if he could care, anymore.

Perhaps it was precisely because he already cared, so much, to begin with.

In all honestly, Saruhiko knew he could've just walked away from the moment. Misaki had people who were worried about him, people who could take care of him, people.. Who could help him recover that confident grin of a smile, and as much as he would like to believe otherwise.. Saruhiko knew he was not one of them.

But the brunette contented himself with being physically beside his one and only love for this moment, letting those painful sobs and whimpers stab at his dying heart as he stared in the opposite direction, empty eyes looking for something, anything, that could possibly distract him again. He hadn't known it would hurt this much, but apparently, it could.. And it did. Misaki was, afterall, his everything.. His biggest weakness, his only disappointment, his eternal regret..

Saruhiko hadn't noticed when Misaki finally stood himself up, and he didn't hear when the sobbing stop. He only realised that Misaki was glaring at him when the skater reached out shaky arms to grab at his collar, to tug him around fully - and when their eyes met, teary hazel irises catching surprised midnight blue ones, Saruhiko swore he saw whatever remains of a fire falter in Misaki's caramel eyes. They were both dying from the pain, Saruhiko knew. But Misaki's emptied orbs screamed that he needed death-

And that he would welcome it, right now..

So he let his lips fall upon Misaki's in that heartbeat, leaning over to bring the boy back into his arms. Misaki barely fought; dazed, and crying, and still.. And the skater collapsed into his embrace, lips parting shakily to allow Saruhiko to snake his own tongue past teeth, to fervently lap at his lover's. As their lips moved in sync with the other's, repeating the same suckling motion, Saruhiko tilted his head slightly with his height advantage.. Shifting one hand to cup against Misaki's cheeks, and lifting the vanguard's chin so that he could press deeper into the kiss. The brunette found himself licking, desperate and wetly at Misaki's kiss and inhaling all his sweetness; just as he remembered it.. Their bodies melted themselves according to each other's, just like they had long memorised, and even after all that hatred and loneliness and fighting.. He still remember how Misaki liked his kisses.

In that moment, all he could hear was Misaki's tears softly falling from his eyes and onto Saruhiko's fingers. Too wet - the kiss, the tears, everything.. He didn't like it.

He loved it.

Lips trembling slowing as if they were incoherently murmuring a prayer, Misaki soon dissolved into a formless mess against Saruhiko's chest. His hand on Misaki's waist tightened, and Saruhiko sighed as he slowly drew away from the vanguard's lips, giving those exhausted pink muscles one last, longing lick before he breathlessly blinked his heart back to a steady beat. Misaki had his eyes closed, panting shallowly in Saruhiko's embrace, and it was beautiful; Saruhiko could've swoon, and he swore this was the weakest sight he had ever seen the red head in..

But of course, Misaki would always prove him wrong.

"Tonight.. H-hold me, tonight.."

What a desperate plea it had been.. _Yes_, Saruhiko wanted to answer. _Always_. He had never properly let this love of his go, anyway, from the start, and even now.. There was no reason for him to leave Misaki alone.

Instead, all he did was to scoop Misaki up wordlessly, holding the skater close to his body in a bridal carry. That night, Misaki cried, a lot.. Even as they eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, Saruhiko could not stop those tears..

But given the chance, he would hold onto Misaki, forever; until his tears stopped..


End file.
